The Hero Villain Game
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Rhonda gets kidnapped by a certain crazy boy, and it's up to Arnold to save Rhonda from getting hurt by him... but is this really what's going on? Arnold x Rhonda, Arnda


All right, I thought of a little one-shot to do while I was still working on 'Brand New Sweethearts', so hopefully this'll keep you busy until the next chapter of that story is up! Anyway, this is something that was crawling around in my mind for a while! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The school bell rang as everyone was collecting their homework and starting to go outside. As Rhonda Wellington Lloyd looked up at the afternoon sky, she took a breath of fresh air and started walking out... unaware that someone was following her, with a wet cloth in hand.

Rhonda hummed to herself as she kept walking... until she felt a weird sensation that somebody was following her. She quickly turned around, but aside from a few adults crossing the road, nobody was around, which struck Rhonda as a bit odd. Rhonda kept walking slowly, but nervously shifting her eyes... until she heard a different set of footsteps. She turned around again. Nothing. This time, she found a nearby alleyway and ducked near it as she kept watch... unaware that the hand that was holding the wet cloth at caught her as Rhonda yelped, getting her nose caught in the cloth. Rhonda's eyes drooped as she fell down.

The mysterious figure chuckled as he started to lift Rhonda bridal style as he chuckled, "Who knew this would work? And now, my sweet Rhonda, you're all mine to myself..."

The boy holding Rhonda started to look around as his eyes shifted. He quickly spotted a nearby door and went inside it, unaware that someone had peeked around the alley, swearing that they had seen something.

Once inside, the boy dropped Rhonda down on the floor and grabbed some rope, quickly tying her hands and feet. It was around that time that Rhonda was waking from unconsciousness. Rhonda looked over and her eyes widened as she was about to scream... but not before the boy's hands clamed Rhonda.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart." The boy soothily whispered in the struggling Rhonda's ear. "Pretty soon... OW!"

Of course, having a hand over someone's mouth was not tactical as there is a chance that said hand could be bitten as the boy retracted his hand from her mouth as Rhonda growled, "CURLY, YOU SON OF A- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL BE IN!?"

The boy, Curly, just gave a smirk. "Maybe... maybe not... all I know is that you're in major trouble, my pet!"

"I am not your pet, you little psycho! Besides, when my boyfriend hears of this...!" Rhonda started... before being gagged by her creepy stalker.

Curly could only cross his arms and laugh. "Oh please. You really think ARNOLD will help you? That boy couldn't scrape a flea off a grandpa's knee!"

"On the contrary, I have used flea spray on my grandparents' knees once. But only it was more lice spray than anything."

Rhonda's eyes brightened as Curly's eyes shrank behind his sunglasses as he turned to see a frowning Arnold, standing near the doorway. Curly growled as he held Rhonda's hand. "She's mine! You come one step closer, you're going to regret it."

"Curly, I know you've done a lot of despicable things, but kidnapping a school student, let alone planning to force yourself on her... it just sickens me!" Arnold growled as he came closer.

Curly scoffed. "Oh don't act like you're a goody two-shoes! I seem to remember you doing some naughty stuff in the old days!"

"That's because I didn't know any better... unlike you!" Arnold frowned. "Now we can do this in one of two ways... untie Rhonda and we can talk it through... OR I can just call the cops on you! Which will it be?"

Curly frowned as he looked at the dead serious Arnold, then towards Rhonda, whose eyes were still shining. Curly's frown grew into a smirk as he said, "Option 3... I kick your sorry butt into next week!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Arnold said as he positioned himself into a karate stance.

"Oh, what could possibly go wrong?" Curly laughed... then screamed as he started to jump down... before Arnold screamed and karate kicked Curly in the stomach, causing him to yelp.

Curly's eyes narrowed as he took the sunglasses off and put them aside. "Okay, buddy... the glasses are off!"

Curly and Arnold then started to get into a fist fight as Curly started to throw punches... but thanks to Arnold's karate skills, he managed to block each and every punch as Arnold started to use his hands and feet to bring Curly down to the ground.

"OW! OUCH! NOT SO HARD!" Curly groaned as he fell down, groaning in pain. "No... how, how have I been defeated..."

With that, Curly went to the ground unconscious. Arnold, feeling satisfied, walked towards Rhonda as he took the gag off. Rhonda giggled as she leaned her face towards Arnold's and pecked him on the cheek. "You're my hero!"

Arnold blushed... when they heard footsteps, causing Arnold and Rhonda to jump. Curly quickly recovered as his eyes widened too. "WHOOPS! I didn't know there was someone else here!"

"Curly, help me get these ropes off!" Arnold said as Curly ran over and held Arnold untie Rhonda.

"Curly, where exactly did we go?" Rhonda asked, out of mere curiosity.

"...the school gym." Curly chuckled nervously. "No offense, but you kinda walked in a circle."

A few moments later, a teacher had walked in as he saw Arnold, Curly and Rhonda doing some exercises. "Someone passed by the school gymnasium and heard some screaming going on in there, is everything okay?"

"Oh no, we're fine." Arnold smiled innocently.

"Yeah, one of us just accidentally fell off the pull-up bar." Rhonda said as Curly was shaking himself, getting his glasses.

"We're okay now. Sorry for the disturbance." Curly laughed nervously.

The teacher paused... then smiled. "Okay, you kids. You best be off now, the school buses already left."

Arnold, Rhonda and Curly nodded as the three of them started to walk off. As they exited the school, Rhonda turned to Curly with a smile, "Hey, Curly, thanks for playing the villain role for our little fun activity. Sorry if it was such short notice."

"Oh well, that's okay. Frankly, I'm just happy I could be included in your little game..." Curly smiled.

"So... you're cool with us, then?" Arnold said, holding Rhonda's hand and pointing to them. "I mean, I know tha-"

"Hey, promise me we'll play that activity again, and I'll be cool with any relationship you have with Rhonda." Curly smirked. "Anyway, new karate moves?"

"Grandma taught me a few new ones." Arnold nodded.

"Well, I think you're still very brave, Arnold." Rhonda said as she pulled out a five dollar bill and paid Curly as Curly waved good-bye and started to go off. "How about we go out for pizza together. It's on me."

"I don't know, Rhonda, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality..." Arnold blushed... before Rhonda pecked him on the cheek.

"Trust me, my charming prince... even if it was all pretend, you're always a hero to me." Rhonda smiled as they started to walk off together. Arnold could only smile back as they walked away together, holding hands.

* * *

And with that, the one-shot is done! How did you guys like it? And yes, I AM still on the Arnold x Rhonda train, whatever gives you that idea? If you haven't guessed already, this was more of an alternate universe one shot, where if Arnold and Rhonda did get together, Curly would eventually accept it overtime (maybe Helga as well). So, hopefully, you guys enjoyed it, whether it is the Arnold x Rhonda pairing enthusiasts or just enjoyed the story in general! Anyway, thank you all for reading this one-shot, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
